


Nightmares

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren awakens from nightmares and seeks out hux's comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Kylo ren tossed and turned in his bed, sleep plagued by nightmares as they usually were. He kept envisioning watching the Millennium Falcon leave as a boy; leaving him at that blasted Academy. The time he ran away upset into the woods and saw a vision of his grandfather. The sleepless nights he had from all the voices in his head. He eventually jolted awake with a small cry, sighing and covering his face in frustration. 

The night threw on a robe and little else, in no mood to put on his countless layers of clothing right now. He left his helmet off and walked to hux’s quarters, not expecting the man to actually be in bed when the door opened. He waved his hand and the door shut behind him, carefully leaning on the side of the bed. His lover felt the weight on the bed and began to wake up. 

“General? ” he asked softly.

Hux stirred, his back to the man.“ What is it, Ren?” he asked.

“I cannot sleep.” He replied.

The ginger haired man paused, “Nightmares?” he asked.

Kylo Ren nodded, “As always.”

Hux sighed,“ Well, come on, then.” he said.

The knight smiled softly, climbing into bed with the general and wrapping an arm around him. “Sorry to wake you.” he murmured.

“It matters not.” Hux replied. “I must get rise soon anyway.”

“You must rest, general.” Ren replied.

He scoffed, “I have no time for that.”

“Then make the time. ” Kylo ren replied, nuzzling him.

“I chose not to.” The general muttered, halfway asleep again already.

Kylo Ren looked over at the man’s clock, holding out a hand and manipulating it to go off much later than the general had set it for. If the man refused to rest, he’d force him to. He then sighed contently and cuddled his lover, soon falling asleep again without any more nightmares.

The knight’s eyes opened once his lover’s alarm went off, sleepily waving a hand to silence it.

Hux stirred, really not wanting to get up. He felt Kylo Ren’s form curled around him and sighed in annoyance, realizing that his lover was literally on top of him. The general really had no idea why the knight tried to cuddle him in this manner. He was far too large.

“Move over, Ren.” He murmured. “You are crushing me.”

Kylo Ren hummed, “Apologizes.” He said softly, shifting a bit to give hux some room but ending up between the smaller man’s legs. He purred, beginning to kiss over Hux’s chest.

The redhead looked irritated at first, but began to smile as his hands came over the knight’s head. He even slowly slid a leg over the larger man’s waist, much to his delight.

Still attempting to shake off sleep, Kylo Ren bit along the smaller man’s collarbone and neck, hands taking the waistband of his sweats and pulling them down.

Hux gasped softly, but did not stop him, lifting his slim hips as his lover took his pants down. He sighed, eyes meeting with Ren’s as they began to kiss sleepily. He hummed and tugged at the knight’s underwear as well, helping him to pull them off.

Kylo Ren’s hands came over Hux’s chest, slipping off his black tank top. He hummed and ran his fingers lightly over the man’s dog tags before taking his lips again.

The general kissed him back lazily, still groggy but enjoying the man’s affection. He wrapped his arms around the knight’s neck, gasping softly as he felt ren pushing his fingers against his entrance.

The dark jedi rested his head on Hux’s shoulder as his hand moved to work him open, still being a little listless about it in his tiredness. Soft moans fell from his lover’s lips and he smiled, his free hand sliding over the side of the bed and feeling around, eventually coming over the bottle of lube he was looking for. He tipped it into his hand and poured some of the substance into his palm, bringing it up and spreading it over himself before kissing Hux softly again.

The general continued to hold the knight close, surprisingly affectionate once half asleep.

Kylo Ren sighed, his slick cock pressing against his lovers opening now.

Hux tipped his head back on a breathy sigh as his larger lover pushed into him, squirming a bit but enjoying it.

The knight gasped, a hand coming up to rest on the wall before he began to move. He let out a quiet moan, slowly rolling his hips. He still felt a little sleepy so his pace was a lot gentler then normal. To hux’s surprise, he really enjoyed it.

Kylo Ren turned his head to claim the generals lips, kissing him softly and continuing to thrust inside him. The kiss was a little sloppy and lazy, but he enjoyed it. He moaned, hitting a particularly good spot he picked up the pace a little.

The general grunted quietly, a hand tangling up in Kylo Ren’s messy hair. He met the man’s thrusts as well as he could for as sleepy as he was still. “Ren…” he breathed out, offering his throat to the man having grown a taste for his mouth against it.

Kylo Ren purred and went after his partners neck with interest, trailing bites from his Adam’s apple to his ear. Hux sighed, not even bothering to stifle his moan of pleasure he released in response.

The generals comm went off and he looked over but ignored it, clinging onto the larger man while he made love to him. The sensation between them right now was different then usual, but he actually favored it. He’d never felt this close to Ren and it was actually really nice.

Kylo Ren was honestly surprised that his lover was allowing this, the tenderness not lost on him. He was beginning to feel even more excited as a result, his hips bucking a little harder into the man below him. He panted against the smaller man’s neck, beginning to moan shamelessly in a quiet manner.

Hux gasped softly, hugging Kylo Ren as he tried to ignore his comm that went off again. He grunted, starting to move back against the knight. “Come on, Ren.” he hissed. “Harder.”

The dark jedi moaned, not needing any more encouragement then that. He grunted softly, thrusting into the smaller man more eagerly. He gasped, groaning and clinging onto the bed, moan after moan falling from his lips. To his surprise, Hux was moaning right along with him. The knowledge that he was pleasing the genenal so much had him getting more intense as time wore on.

The smaller man grunted, clinging onto Ren and pushing his ass back against him. Kylo Ren panted harshly, hands grabbing his lovers hips and yanking them into his own. He moaned continuously with each stroke, gasping until he finally hit his peak with a loud cry. He reached down and stroked the smaller man’s cock, mercilessly wishing to bring him there as well.

It didn’t take long for Hux to arch his back and come as well, already feeling so stimulated from the feeling of his lover’s shaft brushing hard against his prostate constantly. He groaned loudly, shooting stands of cum over Ren’s chest before sagging into the bed and barely registering the sound of his comm going off again.

Kylo Ren sighed in satisfaction, head resting against his smaller lovers chest.

Hux snorted, “You are the worst, Ren.” he teased, chuckling along with the knight.

“And you throughly enjoy it.” Kylo Ren purred, taking the generals lips and silencing the man’s comm, refusing to let Hux run out on him after such a lovely session. Their eyes met and he smiled, telling the general how he felt without saying anything. Surprisingly, Hux returned it, sighing as he held Ren close and kissed him, ignoring everything else. For once.


End file.
